bettyboopfandomcom-20200215-history
Margie Hines
Margie Hines ---- Marjorie L. Hines (better known as Margie Hines) was a voice actress who was already with Fleischer Studios long before they had auditioned more women to do the voice of Betty Boop. Hines was the first voice actress for Fleischer's popular Betty Boop and is classed as the original voice of said character, which debuted in the cartoon short Dizzy Dishes in 1930. While she was touring in vaudeville, she was heard by Billy Murray, a member of the Fleischer staff who there and then found what they were seeking for Betty Boop. They talked business, and Max Fleischer hired Hines to perform "I Have To Have You", as she was a Helen Kane sound-alike and Kane was the basis for the character. Hines won a "Helen Kane Impersonation Contest" in Brooklyn at the age of 17, and was given a part in a song-and-dance act which toured the country on Publix, Keith, Loew and Fox time. According to Hines, she won a Helen Kane contest in 1929, and began work for the Fleischer Studios in May, 1930, not only giving voice to Betty, but other female characters in the Talkartoon and Screen Songs series. Hines voiced Betty until her contract with Paramount expired. In 1931, Hines shared the role of Betty Boop with Mae Questel, up until Questel became the official voice of Betty Boop in 1932. According to lawsuit documents, Hines recorded all of the dialogue for several of the 1932 cartoons in 1931. However according to Max Fleischer, Hines actually recorded for one or two of the cartoons in 1932 before leaving the role with her final role as Betty Boop being I'll Be Glad When You're Dead You Rascal You. In 1932 Miss Hines exclusively signed a contract with Van Beuren Studios to voice characters in their animated cartoons. In 1938, Hines was cast as Olive Oyl and was re-cast as Betty Boop in the Fleischer Studios cartoons. She was the last person to voice Betty in the animated series up until the character was retired in 1939. Hines continued to do voice-overs for Fleischer Studios which was later known as Famous Studios up until 1944, then she retired from voice work. According to a 1943 article, she may have gone into defense work while Mercer was away. Before Hines entered the entertainment field, she was employed as an office worker in New York. Quotes *Margie Hines: "Oh, I like the show business. But too many heartaches in it. Too much uncertainty." *Helen Kane: "Margie Hines won three Boop-Boop-a-Doop contests. I think she won one of them or two in Brooklyn, and one at the Riverside Theatre, New York City. Let me see, where was I? In 1931, I should say, or 1932. I don't remember?" *Margie Hines: "My uncle told me that there was a contest at a theatre in Brooklyn and he urged me to enter." *Margie Hines: "I sang in my own baby-voice." ($250,000 Infringement Lawsuit) Roles(s) Master's Association of Kings County (1928) In 1928 around the age of 15-16 Margie entered a contest and won first place. The prize was a kewpie doll and was featured in the newspapers. The Billboard (1930) Opening has a trailer plugging Ray's concert success. From then on the band takes on the bulk. The Wheeler girls do two numbers, and Margie Hines and Ray do a solo apiece. The familiar baby-voiced and Boop-Boop-a-Doop singing is contributed by Margie Hines, who handles it nicely in Do Some-thing. In Florida (1930) On the stage a Winter vacation treat. Dick Powell presents In Florida with Sunshine Sammy of Our Gang comedies. Master & Gautier, Marjorie Hines, Enright Rockets, Johnny Mitchell. Stage (1930) Margie Hines who emulates Helen Kane's style of "Booping," emulates in a fairly good manner and is being nicely received. Masters & Gautier Marjorie Hines (1930) Don Gautier, a comedian with a fine crooning voice, is the bright light in a trio In which Frank Masters, former chorine tutor at the Stanley, adds some chatter and dancing and Marjorie Hines, winner of the Helen Kane Boop-Boopa-Doop contest, sings with moderate appeal. (The Pittsburgh Press) Margie Hines Is Voice of Betty Boop (1931) You've wondered perhaps who it is that speaks for Betty Boop in Max Fleischer's inkwell cartoons on the screen. Her voice is the voice of Margie Hines, once on the vaudeville stage and in radio, who got her start in a Helen Kane "Boop-a-Doop" contest in Brooklyn. It was while she was Boop-a-Dooping in vaudeville that she was heard by a member of the Fleischer staff who realized her voice was just what they needed for Betty. (The Decatur Daily Review) Radio Rambles (1931) Both the pretty young ladies with the tangled eyelashes are none other than Betty Boop, the one the Betty you see, and the other the Boop you hear! The one you hear is Margie Hines of Paramount, and the one you see lived till recently in the fountain pen of the world famous cartoonist, Max Fleischer. You must remember Betty Boop's ancestors. Koko the Clown, Out of the Inkwell, and others - but it took Betty to a stop a show on Broadway. '' Betty Boop's Voice (1931) This is the girl you never see on the screen but who's voice is heard every week by thousands of movie fans. She is the girl who supplies the voice for Betty Boop. She is Margie Hines who got her start when she won a Helen Kane "Boop-a-Doop" contest. (The Richmond Item) Paramount's Cartoon Voice Drifts (1931) Margie Hines contract with Paramount for the Max Fleischer cartoons has expired. She will freelance. Miss Hines is the femme voice in the majority of the Fleischer drawings. Ghost Voice (1932) Margie Hines the "baby" voice of the "Betty Boop" of the cartoon shorts, will try a vaudeville tour on the strength of the popularity of her "ghost" voice. She is never seen in the shorts but her voice is well known to theatergoers. (Fitchburg Sentinel) Hartford Courant from Hartford, Connecticut 43 (1932) On the stage at the Allyn this week is "Betty Boop" whose real name is Marjorie Hines and whose Helen Kane-ish speaking and singing voice you've heard more than once in the Paramount Talkartoons. (Hartford Courant ) Musical Justice According to a draft in the transcript of the 1931 short ''Musical Justice, Margie Hines was going to play the role of Betty Boop in person but was replaced by Mae Questel, who then went on to perform "Don't Take My Boop-Oop-A-Doop Away" in said short. Instead, Hines can be heard performing "Don't Take My Boop-Oop-a-Doop Away" in the 1934 Fleischer Victory Newsreel. In Person Betty Boop (Miss Marjorie Hines) (1932) The mysterious Boop-a-Doop voice of the Paramount Talkartoons. The cutest little cherub ever to appear before the footlights. Hear her lisp her love songs. (The Hartford Courant) Voice Doubles (1932) Margaret Livingston was another who started doubling for a voice. Only she doubled for parrot. And Margie Hines may be heard of in her own name before long. She does a Boop-a-Dooping for the Betty Boop cartoon films. Aesop Fables Countess is Given New Voice (1932) Countess Cat, leading lady of the Aesop's Fable cartoon series has a new voice. This transformation was not brought by an operation, but by the singing of a contract, and the young lady involved is Marjorie Hines, well known radio artist and musical comedy star. By terms of the contract, Miss Hines is to lend her voice exclusively to cartoons produced by Van Beuren. The peculiar qualities of this young lady's voice make her particularly adaptable to the character of Countess Cat, which is more or less featured in the Fable series. Some of the Aesop's Fable cartoons released by RKO Radio in which Miss Hines voice is to be heard are Venice Vamp, Hokum Hotel, Pickaninny Blues, A Yarn of Wool and Bugs and Books. Hines provided the voice of Countess Cat in several animated shorts. Countess made her solo appearance in The Farmerette where she stimulates lazy farm animals back to into work. The cartoon was intended as a direct response to Fleischer's Betty Boop but instead of being a dog, she's a cat. Countess Cat was paired with up with Waffles Cat due to previous characters Milton Mouse & Rita Mouse (parodies of Mickey Mouse & Minnie Mouse) being stopped by an injunction by Walt Disney. Before Marjorie had taken over the role, the character was voiced by an uncredited male voice-over artist. Countess also had her own scat lyrics similar to that of Betty Boop's - "Hot-cha! Hot-Cha-De-De-Da-Da! Hot-cha! Hot-Cha-De-De-Da! De-Do-Vo-Vo-Ve-Do!" Hines also voiced several other Boop-ish characters in the Van Beuren Studios & several of Paul Terry's early Terrytoons animated shorts, including a ZaSu Pitts character. Hines can be heard performing a "Boop-Oop-a-Doop" number in the 1931 Terrytoon animated feature'' By the Sea. '' New Boop Boop a Dooper Likes the Stage But- (1933) Marjorie (Betty) Hines, Doll-voiced and Baby-Eyed, doesn't Crave the heartaches- Versatile Freeport Miss Happy in Kitchen. Usually it is the young ambitious girl who craves fame on the stage, while the gamily protests. With Marjorie Hines of Freeport the situation is reversed on the eve of 21, slender and shapely to the tilt of 98 pounds, dark hair intrifuinfly curied around a tiny face and a big baby blue eyes, the young miss, who belongs to the Boop-a-Boop group of entertainers says "Oh, I like the show business, But too many heartaches in it. Too much uncertainty." Three years ago the talented Freeport girl who can Boop-a-Doop with the best of the doll-voiced Boop-a-Doopers sprang overnight from the family fireside to place behind the footlights by winning a Helen Kane imitation contest at a local cinema cathedral. She had entered, nervous and hesitant, only at the urging of her mother and uncle. Today her family still urge her to take advantage of the opportunities that come her way. And Miss Hines, still heeding them, continues in the theatrical business ,with decided leanings to the movies, radio and phonograph recordings. And between auditions and appearances is happy cooking in the family kitchen at 75 N. Bay view Ave and every Monday night playing bridge with friends in Free-port. Her talent at the type of singing made famous by the chubby Helen won Miss Hines after the contest a chance to create the voice of Betty Boop of the movies. She was the original of Betty, who in turn was the original femme in movie cartoons. After that she did a series called Aesop's Fables, imitating goldfish, a cat's meow or as she said "most anything they wanted me to!" Freeport calls her "Betty" because of the character she played. A boyfriend? In love? Marriage? To the first question she admitted "Yes!" To the others she responded with blushes and silence though, later she confessed that sometimes she thinks marriage and domesticity better than a career. Feature News for Radio (1933) Marjorie Hines appeared at Lowe's State last week with Dan Healy's Ha Ha Club Revue. Does the Betty Boop and Jeannie Lang style of stuff to perfection insofar as the cute and sweet style is concerned and sings well otherwise. The Billboard (1933) Charley Gayford and his KFI Hollywood Orchestra replaced Ernis Holst's Band at the William Penn in Pittsburgh. His lineup includes Al Garoux, Jimmy Lynch, Ray Laundale and Mack Hallady. Charley's soloist is Marjorie Hines, the screen's original Betty Boop voice. Harry Warren America's Foremost Composer In 1933, Margie Hines made a live-action appearance in Harry Warren: America's Foremost Composer, where she performed in her Betty Boop singing style. The American Magazine (1933) In October 1933, Margie Hines was featured in The American Magazine, on page 60 of Interesting People (Boop-A-Dooper Marjorie Hines). According to Margie Hines in the 1933 interview, she claimed that, three years earlier when she was seventeen, she won a Helen Kane Boop-a-Doop contest and automatically became the voice of Betty Boop of flicker cartoons. She loved reading a lot of novels, and always wore pink and blue. She never ate till a day's work was done, sometimes she ate at midnight. Then she relaxed and had a great big dinner, and lived in the countryside of New York. The Original Betty Boop (1933) The original Betty Boop, by the way was Marjorie Hines, a Brooklyn girl, who may be called as a witness. Helen Kane: "I'm sore but I think this trial is going to be fun." Marjorie Hines, the first Betty Boop, was succeeded later by Mae Questel. There is now still a third Betty. All three have sung on the radio under the cartoon name, and no one seems to have noticed the difference. The Nassau Daily Review (1934) The first Freeport connection with the case lies in the fact that Helen's husband, Max Hoffman, Jr. is the son of Gertrude Hoffman, well known Freeport dancing and dramatic teacher. The second was the appearance of Margy Hines, a Freeport girl, as a witness in the proceedings. Fleischer presented Miss Hines as one of the three girls whom he has used at various times for the "Boop-Boop-a-Doop" effects that go with the Betty Boop films. Original Betty Boop Girl With Orchestra (1934) All of the men "double" that is, play several instruments and in addition he features Marjorie Hines, one of the original Betty Boop girls of the Max Fleisher cartoons. (The Evening News) Four Betty Boop Girls (1934) In 1934, Margie Hines joined a group called the Four Betty Boop Girls, a girl group that consisted of Mae Questel, Little Ann Little, and Bonnie Poe. Dance Friday at Idlewild (1934) The music will be furnished by Bert Lown and his famous Biltmore Hotel orchetra, of 12 people, including a girl entertainer, Miss Marjorie Hines, vocalist, who resembles that famous screen personage, Betty Boop, and is well known for her work as Betty Boop in the Max Fleischer cartoons. Margie Hines Testifying (1934) Marjorie Hines, who was Charlie Gaylord's soloist at the William Penn earlier this season, is testifying in Helen Kane's suit against Paramount-Publix and Max Fleischer. Miss Hines for a long time was the voice of Betty Boop in Fleischer's animated cartoons. $250,000 Lawsuit Margie Hines was involved in $250,000 Infringement Lawsuit. Hines was summoned to testify. She was asked if she knew the meaning of the disputed "Boop-Boop-a-Doop" sounds; she replied "Well, I call them licks." Miss Hines said she won a preliminary contest before she ever heard Miss Kane. (The Pittsburgh Press) Miss Marjorie Hines (1934) Perhaps you've heard her with Gus Arnheim and Huston Ray. If not, and you go to the movies we're sure you've heard her as the voice behind those Betty Boop flicker cartoons. That's the way Marjorie started her career. Since then she has been many things: A baby's cry, the voice of a gold fish a cat's meow! And now a featured orchestra singer. The voice you have often heard in the movies as the birds and bees flitted across the screen after cute Betty Boop, is also a cute radio voice. Jack Fulton of Paul Whiteman's outfit thinks so and he's the boy that brought Marjorie to Charley Gaylord via Gus Arnheim via Huston Ray via NBC. Marjorie told us she likes to read a lot of novels. "goes for" pink and blue, never eats a big meal until she is through singing usually until midnight. Will marry someday and he'll probably be a college boy (Boop-a-Doop). Has friends everywhere in the movies and radio. Worked with Vic Erwin (former local boy) in that network Betty Boop series. Olive Oyl Got Him (1939) Jack Mercer, 24, and Margie Hines 21, who are the voices for Popeye and his girlfriend Olive Oyl in the animated cartoon, were married March 3rd, their studio announced yesterday. They are shown in Miami, Fla., yesterday. Princess Glory Uses 3 Voices (1939) Scouting around the current movies, you usually can come up with some startling facts. Such as Princess Glory from Gulliver's Travels has not one but three voices. Her speaking voice was done by Lovey Warren, a Miami night-club singer, who also provided the physical proportions from which the screen figure was drawn. Jessica Dragonette provided Princess Glory's singing voice. And Marjorie Hines, film comedienne who doubles for Olive Oyl in the Popeye cartoons, provided Glory's sobs. In this case Pinto Colvig, Hollywood's Man of a Thousand Voices, spoke for Gabby. However after all the recordings were made they were speeded up 50 percent faster than he had talked to give the screen character unearthly intensity and pitch. It was quite a job synchronizing the movements of the cartoon figure's lips with the hopped-up dialogue. (Detroit Free Press) Miami, Florida Mae Questel, who was Fleischer's voice for Betty Boop and Popeye characters Olive Oyl and Swee'Pea during the mid 1930s, refused to move with the Fleischer Studios staff when they left New York City for Miami, Florida. As a result, Hines was hired to replace Questel in both the Betty Boop and Popeye series, beginning in 1938. Hines voiced Betty through her final series entries in 1938 and 1939, and continued to voice Olive until 1943, when the studio, by then taken over by Paramount Pictures and renamed Famous Studios, returned to New York. The Marry-Go-Round (1943) was Hines final short as the voice of Olive Oyl, with Questel returning to the role in 1944. Wide Horizons (1944) Other interesting spots in this variety hour included the presence of Margie Hines and Jack Mercer, better known as the comedy team of "Olive Oyl and "Popeye." Marjorie sang "Button Up Your Overcoat" and "How Many Hearts Have You Broken?" in her droll "Betty Boop Girl" style. Songs Performed as Betty Boop *"I Have To Have You" *"Barnacle Bill The Sailor" *"Minnie the Mermaid" *"Waah-Waah-Waah-Waah-Waah!" *"Hello Beautiful" in Bimbo's Express *"Hello Beautiful" in My Wife's Gone to the Country *"Won't You Come And Play At My House?" *"Where'd You Get Those Eyes?" *"Any Rags?" *"Oh Mama What Can We Do?" *"Hello Baby!" *"Then I'll Be Happy" *"Pass Me the Sugar" *"So Does An Automobile" *"Who Cares" *"On With the New" *"Play, Big Indian Brave" *"Button Up Your Overcoat" (1944) Filmography 1930: *''Dizzy Dishes'' *''Barnacle Bill'' *''Mysterious Mose'' *''Accordion Joe'' 1931: *''By the Sea'' *''Popcorn'' *''Go West, Big Boy'' *''Bimbo's Initiation'' *''Minding the Baby'' *''In the Shade of the Old Apple Sauce'' *''The Herring Murder Case'' *''Bimbo's Express'' *''Minding the Baby'' *''Mask-A-Raid'' *''Jack and the Beanstalk'' *''Dizzy Red Riding Hood'' *''Kitty from Kansas City'' *''Little Annie Rooney'' *''My Wife's Gone to the Country'' *''That Old Gang of Mine'' 1932: *''The Perfect Suitor'' *''Wait Till the Sun Shines, Nellie'' *''Any Rags?'' *''Boop-Oop-a-Doop'' *''Swim or Sink'' *''The Dancing Fool'' *''A Hunting We Will Go'' *''Betty Boop's Bizzy Bee'' *''I'll Be Glad When You're Dead You Rascal You'' *''The Farmerette'' *''Wild Goose Chase'' *''A Yarn of Wool'' *''Bugs and Books'' *''Hokum Hotel'' *''Pickaninny Blues'' *''Venice Vamp'' *''A Cat-Fish Romance'' *''Piano Tooners'' *''Pencil Mania'' *''Tight Rope Tricks'' *''Magic Mummy'' 1933: *''Strange Case of Hennessy'' *''Harry Warren: America's Foremost Composer'' *''Silvery Moon'' *''Candy Town'' *''Tumble Down Town'' *''In the Park'' *''Opening Night'' *''Love's Labor Won'' 1936: *''Barnyard Amateurs'' 1938: *''Sally Swing'' *''On with the New'' *''Thrills and Chills'' *''Plumbing is a Pipe'' *''The Jeep'' *''All's Fair at the Fair'' 1939: *''My Friend the Monkey'' *''So Does an Automobile'' *''Musical Mountaineers'' *''The Scared Crows'' *''Rhythm on the Reservation'' *''Cops Is Always Right'' *''Gulliver's Travels'' *''Aladdin and His Wonderful Lamp'' *''Leave Well Alone'' *''Ghosks Is the Bunk'' *''It's the Natural Thing to Do'' *''Never Sock a Baby'' 1940: *''Shakespearean Spinach'' *''Females Is Fickle'' *''Stealin Aint Honest'' *''Me Feelins Is Hurt'' *''Onion Pacific'' *''Wimmin Is a Myskery'' *''Nurse-Mates'' *''Fightin' Pals'' *''Doing Impossikible Stunts'' *''Wimmin Hadn't Oughta Drive'' *''Puttin on the Act'' *''With Poopdeck Pappy'' *''Little Lambkins'' *''The Fulla Bluff Man'' *''Way Back When Women Had Their Weigh'' *''Way Back When a Nag Was Only a Horse'' *''Granite Hotel'' *''The Fowl Ball Player'' *''Wedding Belts'' 1941: *''Olive's Sweepstakes Ticket'' *''Child Psykolojiky'' *''I'll Never Crow Again'' *''Nix on Hypnotricks'' *''Mr. Bug Goes to Town''' 1942: *''Kickin' the Conga 'Round'' *''Olive Oyl and Water Don't Mix'' *''Many Tanks'' *''Baby Wants a Bottleship'' *''Alona on the Sarong Seas'' 1943: *''Ration Fer the Duration'' *''Happy Birthdaze'' *''Cartoons Ain't Human'' *''The Marry-Go-Round'' Death *Hines was presumed to have died in 2011 at the age of 101. Gallery betty boops voice original margie hines before mae questel.png Margie hines.jpg Margie Hines & Husband Popeye Mercer.jpg Margie hines01.jpg Margie hines 02.jpg Margie hines 03.jpg Margie hines 04.jpg hines and rubin.png Young Margie Hines Age 15 or 16 1928.png Margie Hines 1928 Entered A Lot Of Contests 15-16 Year Old.png The Original Voice of Betty Boop Marjorie Hines Real Betty Boop.png MargieHinestheoriginalvoiceofBettyBoop.png Betty Boop and Popeye Olive Oyl Marjorie Hines Helen Kane Impersonator and Sailorman Jack Mercer.jpg Margie Hines Mystery Voice of Betty Boop Paramount 1931.jpg MargieHinesBettyBoop1931.png Trivia *Hines recorded the dialogue for a majority of the 1932 cartoons in 1931. *Little Ann Little claimed she was the original voice but hadn't debuted into the role until 1933. *Hines' mother once owned a tea room called "Betty Boop" in Freeport. *Hines also provided the voice of Betty in the Betty Boop Fables radio show, which was shared with Questel and Bonnie Poe. *Margie was five feet and-a-half small and weighed 98-odd pounds. *Margie also "Boop-a-Dooped" from station Pittsburgh Station KDKA and received numerous fan letters. *Margie was from Wantagh, Long Island. *Was featured in a 1932 Warner Brothers film entitled The Perfect Suitor, as the leading lady. *She also did the voice for Olive Oyl from the Popeye series for a short while. *From 1939 to the early 1940s, Hines was briefly married to co-star Jack Mercer, who provided the voice of Popeye the Sailor. The two were later divorced. *When she was married to Jack Mercer, he would tell people that he was married to Olive Oyl. *Hines was the first and last person to voice Betty Boop. *Margie Hines also lent her voice to many Fleischer Studios cartoons, including the Stone Age Cartoons as various characters including the feature film Mr Bug Goes To Town. She also had a small part in Gulliver's Travels, as a female Lilliput citizen, and contributed to the main character Princess Glory's crying and sobs. * In 1932, Hines also did vocals for Aesop's Film Fables, produced by Van Beuren Studios. Her Van Beuren credits were erroneously attributed to Bonnie Poe, another actress who had voiced Betty Boop. *Margie Hines' name has been mispelled/changed in various credits: Margie Heinz, Margie Heintz, Marge Hines, Marjorie Hines, Margaret Hines and sometimes Margret Hines. The L. in her middle name is Louise. *Hines was paid tribute/referenced alongside her ex-husband Jack Mercer on Reddit, on the 24th of March 2015. See Also *Winners Extra Time (1929) *The Mystery Girl! (1931) *Baby Talk Ghost for Deluxe Film Houses (1932) *Boop-Boop-a-Doop Won Film Chance for Marjorie Hines, Co-Star for Rubin (1932) *Radio Show, Starring Local Talent, Given Second Time At Freeport (1932) *Marjorie (Betty) Hines, Doll-voiced and Baby-Eyed, doesn’t Crave the heartaches - Versatile Freeport Miss Happy in Kitchen! (1933) *Boop Vs Boop May the Best Boop Win (1934) *Boops Raise Kane With Court Scribbler (1934) *Margie Hines Weds Miami Movie Artist (1939) *Miami Interlude (1939) *Fleischer Studio "Voices In Park Show (1940) *Margie Hines Gallery ---- Category:Article stubs Category:People Category:Voices of Betty Boop Category:Boop-Boop-a-Doop Girl Category:Boop-Oop-a-Doop Girl Category:The Boop-Boop-a-Doop Girl Category:The Boop-Oop-a-Doop Girl Category:Margie Hines